


I Want One

by Anonymous



Series: Icognito Starker Fics [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 00:25:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19841677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Tony Stark has always loved cats and now. Or that AU where Peter works in a cat cafe.





	I Want One

**Author's Note:**

> Fanart is by c6h12o6-work on Tumblr. They're a talented person and deserves all the love.

  
[Original fanart post.](https://c6h12o6-work.tumblr.com/post/185579518649/i-finally-finished-my-cat-cafe-au-drawing-this)

Tony Stark is honestly disappointed when Peter turned down his offer to become an Avenger. He said something about already having a job and this spiked his curiosity. There’s nothing wrong to check if Spider-Man’s workplace and work conditions are up to par right?

It was a cat cafe. A fucking cat cafe where they required their servers to wear cat ears and tails. And Peter is wearing them. 

He pushes the door open and felt his breath hitch as Peter’s ears twitch cutely on top of his soft curls and tail swish side to side. ‘He’s so adorable…’

“Good afternoon! And welc — Mr. Stark!” Peter greets cheerfully as he bounded towards him. “I didn’t expect to see you here…”

Tony clears his throat akwardly. “Well, I had to make sure your job is okay.” 

Peter beamed up at him. “Thank you, sir. I love it here! You can adopt cats here too, you know?” He continues to babble about it as he led him to a vacant table. Tony decided that he wants one.

Tony Stark has always loved cats and now, he has a chance to own one. He beckons over the manager and told him that he wants to adopt a cat all the while looking at Peter up and down.

Peter came back clutching on a black cat while he holds a tray with the other. “Here’s your order, Mr. Stark. I hope you li — Smokey!” He exclaims in horror as the cat jumps from his arms to Tony’s lap. “I’m so sorry, sir!”

“It’s okay, kitten.” Tony says reassuringly. He smirks when Peter blushes at the nickname. “I’ve decided I wanted to adopt…What do you think of becoming my kitty?”

“M-Mr. Stark?” Peter stammers as he blushes even further, ears twitiching repeatedly and tail wrapping around his thigh “I don’t think that’s possible, sir…”

“Oh? That’s unfortunate.” Tony says in mock disappointment. “I’ve already have a collar especially made for you and the adoption is on process…I’ll promise I’ll treat you well and give you lots of milk. Kitties like those right?”

Peter nodded shyly. “Yes sir…” 

“So what do you say? Do you want to be my kitty, kitten?”

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted from my deleted starker account (I just really don't have time to manage another blog so I deleted it lmao.).


End file.
